Fire alarm devices such as audible horns (audible/visible or A/V), loudspeakers (speaker/visible or S/V) and visible strobes (visible only or V/O), are referred to as “notification appliances.” Typically, a fire alarm control panel (FACP) drives these devices over one or more “notification appliance circuits” (NACs). The strobes are used, for example, as an alert for the hearing-impaired, or for those in a high noise environment.
One type of strobe uses a flash tube (also called a flash lamp). Typically, the flash tube is an electric glow discharge lamp designed to produce extremely intense, incoherent, full-spectrum white light for very short durations. Flash tubes are made of a length of glass tubing with electrodes at either end and are filled with a gas that, when triggered, ionizes and conducts a high voltage pulse to produce the light. Xenon is an example of the gas that can fill the flash tube, with a Xenon flash tube producing a high-intensity light (such as hundreds of thousands of lumens) for a very short duration pulse (such as hundreds of microseconds). Xenon flash tubes use a high voltage storage element, such as an electrolytic capacitor, that can be charged several hundred volts to provide energy for the flash. Xenon flash tubes also use a trigger voltage that is in the several thousand volt range to start the gas discharge.
Another type of strobe is Light Emitting Diode (LED)-based. An LED-based strobe cannot generate light at as high of an intensity as a Xenon-based strobe. Instead, LED-based strobes generate a lower intensity light (such as hundreds to thousands of lumens) for a longer period of time (such as tens to hundreds of milliseconds). In this way, the LED-based strobes can generate a comparable amount of light energy, as measured in candela, as a Xenon-based strobe. Further, an LED-based strobe is a semiconductor device that can be run off a lower voltage than a Xenon-based strobe, thus eliminating the high voltage circuitry. A capacitor may still be used for energy storage in the LED-based strobe, albeit for a lower output voltage. Because of its physical characteristics, an LED-based strobe can be turned on either continuously or pulsed. Finally, in contrast to flash-tube based strobes, LED-based strobes typically have a longer usable lifetime. However, LED-based strobes still lack the extremely intense light output generated by a flash tube based strobe.